creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Massacre
The Massacre is the second chapter of the first arc. Plot After many failed attempts to capture any Pokémon, the trio Jessie, James and Meowth are going back to the Team Rocket base to face their punishment, while setting up camp, James went to get some more fire wood, when he's going deeper into the forest a storm raged through the sky sending a shockwave towards him and knocking out cold. After weeks in a coma, James comes out of it having no idea on how long he was out, Jessie walks in on him. Jessie:"How's your internal beauty sleep?" James:"I'm fine." He gets up and stands straight as if the storm had no affect. Jessie:"Come with me to the bedroom." They walked out the recovering room and into the bedroom. James:"What do you want to talk about?" Jessie:"While were your in the recovering room, the doctors discovered some changes in your body and no physical injuries as well." James:"No bones were broken?" Jessie:"Strong as ever, but the boss thinks you might come in handy as a secret weapon, as such your off the team. But, I think the boss was worried that their is something dark inside and you might surpass his best elite team." James:"What?! After I just recovered that guy takes me the team?!" Jessie:"Listen, I'm just as upset as you!" As she puts her hand on his shoulder. James:"You don't understand! (Turns around towards her and puts her hands around her neck) You have no idea about being a Team Rocket is importing to me! You have no idea!" Jessie drops to her knees as James squeezes her neck tighter. James:"I recovered from a storm, but the boss has the nerve to take me off just because he feared I will surpass his elite team?!" Jessie stops moving and James lets her go, her body drops to the floor dead. Realizing he strangled his partner to death, he quickly hides her body in the bedroom closet, because this is his team's room and walks out of the room with a worried face. Next work day, James was called to meet his boss in his office. James walked in. His boss Giovanni was sitting in his chair looking out his view window and turns around to James's face. Giovanni:"You might know why I called you. I been informed that your partner Jessie was reported missing. Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" James:"No sir. Nothing at all. After I recovered, I was walking to the lunch room to get something to eat." Giovanni:"Oh, really? Because in the surveillance I noticed in your team's room, I saw you stuffing her body into her closet. Care to explain?" James:"It was the storm, she told about you taking me off the team because you were worried that I will surpass your elite team." Giovanni:"Yes. But, your power may come in as a secret weapon, with you the power will be ours or you can spent the rest of your life running from us including her Pokemon when I show them the tape, unless you do thing, you'll be my servant for an eternity." Enrage about the statement, James toke out his red rose and it become outlined in light blue aura. He swings his rose which turns into a whip and wraps it around Giovanni's neck, he looks down and puts his hands on the whip around his neck to get it off, but James pulls it causing his head to fly off his body and hitting the floor. His headless body still on the chair drops on the desk. Then suddenly his whip reverts back to his rose. Women:"Sir, Giovanni?" James hears a voice coming from the door, the door slides open revealing to be Giovanni's secretary, Matori. Matori:"Sir, we reports have about the storm that it James. Sir?" Thinking he was gone and James mysteriously vanished before she went into the boss's office. She walked to the desk and wonder where he is. She walked closer to the desk and gasped, as she finds Giovanni's dead headless body. She walks back as shocking on what she saw, about to alert the guards, James suddenly reappears behind her, grabs the back of her head and bashes her into Giovanni's desk, killing her. During the time that some Team Rocket members were at the training room, James quietly went into his team's room were he places couple of objects on a table, a empty food can, a potted plant and a few pieces of paper. First, James places his hand above the cup and focus. Upon time, the cup levitates off the table and into the air, realizing he has physic powers such as telekinesis. Next, he looks at the potted plant and stares at it, due to his rose into whip he might he can manipulate plants. Upon staring for some time, the plants suddenly grows, he then directs his hand at it then vines emerge from it. He uses to grab the cup on the table and retracted back to him and the vines went back into his hand. Then, he places his hand on the stacks of paper then focuses it on what happens. The stacks of paper suddenly caught on fire and James's hand was on fire as well, but he didn't feel any burns and manages it to the fire disappear. Finally, James stands up and lifts his arms were he positions his hands above the chest area at bent-arms lateral, closes his hands into fists and closes his eyes and concentrates then opens his fists and he opens his eyes and saw two shadow balls on his hands, then closes his hands and opens it again the shadow balls were no longer there. Outside his room, a rival of the his team, Domino, knocking on the door. James opens the door. James:"What do you want?" Domino:"Well, I just want to make sure that you got the message about me become an elite team in Giovanni's group." James:"So, your one of them?" Domino:"So you heard? (Pulls out her tulip and positions in front of him) Well ain't that a disappointed?" Waves her tulip in front of him in mockery, were James grabs her arm and takes her tulip from her hand. Domino:"What are you doing?! Let me go! Give me my tulip back!" James:"Don't worry, you'll get it back...in your grave!" As he stabs her in the throat with the stem of her tulip and pulls her body into the room and hides it there and James leave his room. As he walks through the hallways trying to figure out what to do with his powers he runs into Tyson. James:"Oh, its you." Tyson:"Never fought to see you again." James:"Did the boss made you a elite team too?" Tyson:"Well, he did say I need to come into his office for a promotion, but I think he's going to fire me for working with Professor Sebastian 'evolution inducement' experiment. Can you believe that?" James:"Yeah, its too bad you have to go as the others?" Tyson:"Huh? What do you mean-" James directs his hand at his throat and Tyson feels like he is being choke. James:"Quiet now, everything will be all right." Tyson's throat becomes tighter until his body stops moving. James releases his telekinesis and his body drops to the floor and leaves his body in the hallways. In the human resources room, a woman named Wendy was working on the computer. Unknowing James as walked. James:"How are you doing?" Startling her as she turns around, didn't notice that he walked in. Wendy:"Oh! Hi, James. (Turns back to the computer) I was just checking if one of the team needed some resources." James:"Oh, then very good then." James sees and walks over to a smoothie on a table next to her and picks up. James:"Do you never tired of drinking his stuff?" Wendy:"I can drink whenever I want." James takes the straw out of the smoothie and stabs her in the neck with it. Wendy tries to get the straw out but James was holding it in. Wendy arms dropped upon her death and James drops the smoothie on the floor, spilling it. He lefts her body still sitting on the chair. As the door closed, Wendy's blood was dripping from the straw in her throat. In another hallway, a Drill Sergeant named Viper, who trains new recruits, was walking down a hallway have a strange feeling. He haven't seen any of the other Team Rocket members, as he come across another hall, he finds Tyson body lying on the floor. Viper:"What the...Tyson?!" Just before he was about to call for help, James grabs him from behind by wrapping his arm around his throat, enabling from making noise and drags him away from the sight of the body. Viper struggles, but James quickly snaps his neck, drops his body and leaves it afterwards. Now at his laboratory, a scientist named Dr.Zager was researching on James's body while he was recovering after being hit. James walks in. James:"Hello!" Dr.Zager:"Ah! James, you've recovered." James:"So, what are you studying about?" Dr.Zager:"I've been observing your body about the storm that hit you." The computer beeps. Dr.Zager and James look at the screen. The screen views a figure of James, showing his body temperature is rising. Dr.Zager:"My word! James your body, its burning up!" James:"Oh, really? Well, your on fire." Dr.Zager:"Huh?" He turns at him, James directs his hand him releases a fire blast. Dr.Zager was screaming and running around his lab on fire, he drops to the floor, completely burned to death and James left the lab, leaving Dr.Zgaer's burned corpse. Today after yesterday, a news van and police were outside the base, meaning James has contacted them. A news reporter woman was reporting the massacre on national TV. Female New Reporter:"Today we discover a secret organization that uses Pokemon for their own evil purposes, they called it 'Team Rocket', but the base was somehow discover earlier and brutally massacre. (The camera shows several images of every member of Team Rocket hacked apart and covered in red rose petals. James might possess another ability to manipulate his rose petals into deadly shards.) Here we have found an entire member of Team Rocket slaughter and hacked. The bodies were covered in seems to be rose petals. Police confirmed that they had find records of every team's profile and ID but they were found burned to ashes, meaning who ever committed this crime used to work here and may be still at large." James was seen at a distance on a cliff, he turned and walked away into a forest to lay low. Old Woman:"It isn't easy living a life is it?" James turns around and saw the Rocket Scout, a old woman who acts as a scout for Team Rocket. Rocket Scout:"It's going to be quite a hard time with a killer at large." When the Rocket Scout was looking at forest, she started to mock the person responsible for this. Rocket Scout:"Sure feel sorry for the sap for getting arrested." James walked up to her and grabbed her by wrapping his arm around her stomach and gagged her mouth with his other hand. Lifting her off the ground, James walked towards a tree and impaled through the back on a tree branch, killing her. Upon leaving her body, James stumbles upon a base, while hiding he saw some of his old rivals Cassidy, Butch and Dr.Namba. Dr.Namaba:"Ok, Cassidy! Butch! I want you two to scout the are at night and fight some resources for my experiment. Cassidy & Butch:"Yes, sir!" At night, both of them proceeded with the doctor's plan. Along the way they met other two field agents, Attila and Hun. Cassidy:"Well, well, well. Looks like we have another team who wants to steal our master's plan." Hun:"We didn't come for what plan your master's speak of, we heading to river where Professor Sebastian wants to get water aid in his 'evolution inducement' experiment." Butch:"Well, ours its different. We're finding some resources that will might help with Dr.Namba's plan." Attila:"What? The air?!" Attila laughs in mockery. Butch:"You piece of-" Cassidy":Don't Butch, we didn't came here to argue." Hun:"That makes both of us." They went they're separate ways as James sees an opportunity to take them out. Butch and Cassidy were continually walk through the woods until they found a greenhouse. Cassidy:"Well, look what we have here." Butch:"I'm sure these resources could be use in Namba's plan." As they walked in the greenhouse was filled with different kinds of plants and they sighed in satisfaction. When they walked deeper into the greenhouse the door mysteriously slams shut. Both of them turned around to the door, startling with fear. Butch:"Cassidy, did you by any chance closed the door?" Cassidy:"I was about to asked you the same." James:"Pretty spooky on how the door mysteriously closes, isn't it?" They turned around back again and saw their James standing right in front of him. Cassidy:"James?!" Butch:"What are you doing here?!" James:"None of your business because none of you aren't gonna live to see the day." James directs his hand at them then plants and vines suddenly grow and wrapped around their necks. Struggling to get it off, but the vines tighten until they died of strangulation, James releases the plants and vines letting their bodies dropping to the floor and reverting back to their normal states. Then, back at the base, Dr.Namba, furiously waiting for Cassidy and Butch's return. Dr.Namba (In a angry tone):"Where are they?! They should have been back now! (Footsteps was heard coming from a distance) Finally! What took you so long?!" James:"Your demise." Dr.Namba:"Huh?" James kicks him so hard his leg breaks. Dr.Namba dropped to the ground on his back, holding his leg and screaming in pain. James then grabs him by the throat, lifts him up in the air and strangles him to death. Dr.Namba tried to get his hands off until his arms fallen, then he throws his body on the ground. At the river, Attila hears the scream of Dr.Namba from a distance and looks at the woods seeing nothing but darkness. Hun walks towards him. Hun:"Hey Attila. You hear that?" Attila:"Yeah, I hear it too. Do you think its the two teens that we saw earlier?" Hun:"I don't think that's their way of showing their doctor a scream. Go check it out." Attila:"Sure thing." Attila walks into the woods to search for the source of the scream and unknowingly came upon a Dr.Namba's base. When he walked into the area, he found Dr.Namba's corpse. Attila:"What the-" James impales him through the back when he somehow transforms his rose into a rose sword then yanks it out and his body fell down face first. James:"Who know I can change my rose into a whip and sword." James focuses his sword to revert back into his rose and went to the river to finish off Hun. Hun still waiting for Attila was getting annoyed when she thinks he got caught. Hun:"What is taking that idiot so long?" Hun hears some bushes rustle thinking the person who's doing this is hiding. Hun:"Hello? If this is your doing, you have no idea who you messing with." Then, James burst out the bushes and impales her through the throat with his rose sword. He puts his foot on her stomach to pull out his rose sword and making her body fell. After he left her body afterwards, he went for look for Professor Sebastian's base. At the base, Sebastian was about to test his experiment he invented but heard footsteps coming from outside his base. He went out saw James in front of the base. Professor Sebastian:"So, your James from the other Team Rocket? What do you want? To tested by my experiment? I think I can make an arrangement." James:"Actually, I wanted to see its your time to meet your fate." He raises his hand directly at and releases a fire blast. Professor Sebastian runs out of the base, screaming and burning. He gets on his knees then dropped face first on the ground. Upon finishing up, James hears two females voices from a distance and walked towards it. He finds a cabin with other two rivals he met Annie and Oakley chatting about their escape from prison. Annie:"I can't believe we got out of their." Oakley:"Well, believe it that was some escape attempt." Then, they heard a tree branch crack. Annie:"What was that?" Oakley:"Who cares we need to start off all over again." Oakley was laying on the bed to get some sleep. Annie thinks it was some joker and went to the window to see who's doing this, upon coming closer to the window, James appears in front of her and yelps as he pulls her out the window. Oakley wakes up seeing that Annie was gone. Outside of the cabin, Annie was on the ground and James sits her up as she desperately says "No", before he twists her head around and rips it out. Oakley thinking Annie was scoring with she thinks is boys. Oakley:"Keep it down at their, come back when your finish your business with the boys." James now with Annie's head drops it on the ground where her headless corpse is. Some time later, Oakley thinking that something was wrong, she steps out of bed and puts on her robe. Then, suddenly the door bursts open, frighting her. But, she relaxes knowing the wind did it, as she was about go out James rams in viciously with his rose whip and she screams. James closes the door behind her to make sure she doesn't escape. Oakley screams and crashing sounds were heard from inside the cabin, one of the cabin's windows, blood was splattered and Oakley burst through the window on her stomach, but James pulls her back in and finishes her off. Morning, the police were investing the corpses James left. One of the officers, Officer Jenny saw the cabin that the two girls were staying at. They walked to the cabin and were going to check it. Officer:"Officer Jenny." Officer Jenny:"Yes." Officer:"Come take a look." He showed Annie's headless body. Officer:"I found her with her head separated from her body." Officer Jenny went to the door and begins to knock on it. Officer Jenny:"Hello? This is Officer Jenny. I'm with the police." Jenny opens the door, which is unlocked, she looked inside and saw blood splattered allover inside the cabin. Officer Jenny:"My goodness. What type of killer of we dealing with?" James watches as the police investigates, he left afterwards and he is on road now, upon that a limo drives by and stops by him. The driver steps out revealing to be one of James's butlers, Butler Hopkins. Butler Hopkins:"Ah, Master James. It's good to see you. What are you doing out on the highway?" James:"Just walking around. Mind taking me back to my house?" Butler Hopkins:"It would be my pleasure. I will take you to your new house your parents have just about ahead of us. By the house, Mr.Cheeves and Butler Sebastian are also there as well." James:"Good. It's about time I meet them again." James got inside the limo and Butler Hopkins got back to the driver seat and he droves off to James's new house. Arriving at his new house, Butler Hopkins and James stepped out of the limo. Butler Hopkins:"Well now, this is your new mansion. Hope you like it. (Walked in front of the mansion entrance then turns around towards James with his eyes close) Tell me, are you excited about meeting your parents again?" James:"Hope to see everyone enjoy their last day." James turns his rose into his rose whip again and wraps it around his mouth, he then pulls it causing to tear off his upper jaw. When his body fells to the ground, James reverts his whip back to his rose and walks inside leaving Hopkins body in the front the entrance. While inside, James looks around himself and the mansion his parents have was a two-story mansion with multiple rooms on the second floor, a kitchen and a library on the first floor. James went upstairs and sees a tag saying "James Room", he looked inside and saw Mr.Cheeves preparing his bed, he heard the door open and saw James was here, happily to see him. Mr.Cheeves:"Ah! Master James, its good to see your return." James:"Good to be back. (Walks to one of his windows and looks through it, he saw a spiked gate) Mind telling me whats with gate with spikes?" Mr.Cheeves:"You parents requested that to put these up to keep you from running away." James:"Good, show my respect for them (grabs his shoulder and runs to the window) once you'll see them!" He throws him out the window, screaming as he fells on one of the gate spikes, impaling him through the stomach, killing him. As he walks out of his room and went downstairs, he hears a familiar sound coming from the kitchen. Man:"Hello, who's that." James walks into the kitchen sees another one of his butlers, Butler Sebastian. Butler Sebastian:"Are you going to answer me?" He turns around and saw James. Butler Sebastian:"Oh! Master James, (Bows down) please forgive me." He walks over to the counter. James:"Don't need to. What are you making?" Butler Sebastian:"Sandwiches. In celebration in your return, Hopkins called me while he was taking you home. We also invited you parents and Jessiebelle that you be home." James:"Thanks for that. And please let me serve." James grabs a serving tray and hits Butler Sebastian in the head, he fell to he floor in pain with his hands on his head, while on the floor James opens a kitchen drawer and grabs a kitchen knife. When Sebastian was to get up, James put his foot on him to keep him down. Butler Sebastian:"Master James, what are you doing?!" James:"Something I should've done a long time ago." As he stabs his last butler in chest with the kitchen knife, killing him. James leaves the kitchen and went outside, leaving the corpses the way he killed them. At night, as James was sitting at the entrance stairs, a car pulls up, indicating James's parents returning, as it stops James parents steps, excited in joy with their son still alive. James's Mother:"Oh, James! We're so glad your alright." James's Father:"How are you doing son?!" James:"Hi, mom & dad. Just fine." James's Mother:"We told Jessiebelle that you return and she's coming to see you. Isn't that exciting?" James's Father looks at the entrance area. James Father:"Huh? Is that Butler Hopkins?" James's Mother:"Whats he doing on he floor?" James looks at them with confusion on their faces. James:"Don't worry. He's in a better place and now you two will join the others." James releases large amounts of fire them, making both scream and crying in pain as they were both being completely incinerated by the flames. Then suddenly James hears a noise, upon following it he finds the Iron-Masked dead with his neck bitten, he saw some bushes were rustling, he turns his arms in fire. James:"Who's there?!" Upon seeing it, his loyal companion Growlie came out with blood covering most of his fur, shocking James. James:"Growlie! What happened to you?!" Growlie:"Protecting you." Revealing that the storm affected him too, as well as giving him the ability to speak in human language. As they remains silence, Jessibelle comes out of the bushes and worryingly asks him. Jessibelle:"Oh, Jamesy dear! What happen? Did that bad worthless puppy hurt you?" Before James could answer, Growlie begin to growl and attacks her. He gruesomely bites her throat and starts clawing her stomach open and eats some of her insides. James upon walking up to her body he asks him. James:"Why?" Growlie sadly responds to his question. Growlie:"Because your my master and I'll always protect you." James sighs in relief, picks him up. James:"Lets get you clean up." At the bathroom, James was washing Growlie's fur to clean the blood off then dried him off. After they have finished, they both leave the mansion, when Growlie asked him. James:"Where are we going?" James:"Somewhere that lies ahead?" While walking on the road a bright light was shines over them, indicating their future. Characters *James *Growlie *Jessie *Giovanni *Matori *Domino *Tyson *Wendy *Drill Sgt. Viper *Dr.Zager *All Team Rocket Members *Rocket Scout *Cassidy *Butch *Dr.Namba *Attila *Hun *Professor Sebastian *Annie *Oakley *Butler Hopkins *Mr.Cheeves *Butler Sebastian *James's Father & Mother *Iron-Masked Marauder *Jessiebelle *Officer Jenny *Some Officers Known Deaths *Jessie *Giovanni *Matori *Domino *Tyson *Wendy *Drill Sgt. Viper *Dr.Zager *All Team Rocket Members *Rocket Scout *Cassidy *Butch *Dr.Namba *Attila *Hun *Professor Sebastian *Annie *Oakley *Butler Hopkins *Mr.Cheeves *Butler Sebastian *James's Father & Mother *Iron-Masked Marauder *Jessiebelle Trivia *James was the fourth person to become a human mutant. *This is the first time were someone gets affected by the storm who is from a animated TV show. *This is the first time were a non-human being gets affected by the storm who is from a animated TV show. *Growlie is the first person to become a pokemon mutant. *The deaths were based off some of the media and how the victims died. **Jessie's death was based off on Mary from the video game, Rise Of Nightmares. **Annie and Oakley's deaths were based off on Sissy Baker and Paula from Friday the 13th Part VI:Jason Lives. ***The only difference is that Oakley was hacked apart with a rose whip instead of a machete. Category:Creative Category:Creative Stories